Come back Come back to me
by xasgardintelligence
Summary: Alice is a woman who has her guard high with most people, she has a daunting past and also has the slight burden of looking after her younger sister Lucy, but when she meets a young Captain just returned from the war in France, would everything change?
1. Chapter 1 - the meeting

**Chapter 1 - The meeting.**

The winter sun was slowly rising upon the small town of Devon, highlighting the icy morning frost that drifted trough the quiet cobbled streets. A small crowd had gathered outside the town square, waiting for the arrival of the surviving soldiers. There was an eery silence amongst the people, the of unsurety of who's loved ones would return.  
At last the silence was broken by the small echoing of horse hoves tapping across the stone floor filtered through the town. Such a small sound it was too, as so few soldiers had returned. The small group of men appeared in the fog, drifting solemnly towards the crowd. Amongst this group was James Nicholls, a young Captain in the military. His eyes faced the ground as he approached the crowd, riding upon a beautiful brown horse. He had come to Devon to finally return this incredible beast to it's true owners, as he had many years ago promised he would. He had no family to return to, so he was unsure as to where he would go next. The war had had such a catastrophic effect on this youthful man, and he felt he may never be truly happy again. He had seen such horrors that he feared would never leave the front of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes images of bloodied soil and dead friends filled his saddened thoughts.  
Slowly they finally reached the crowd, and the few lucky people who had seen the ones they long for returned ran to them, embracing lovingly, as the sound of sad and happy cries filled the streets. A frown deepened into James' handsome face as he for the last time slid off the back of Joey the Horse. He tapped the beasts neck in comfort as his eyes gazed through the crowd, looking for a familiar face.

Alice was a kind woman, yet she did have a terrible past. She lived a few miles away within her childhood, her parents had died when she was thirteen, leaving her to look after a toddler who was her little sister Lucy. Alice was a beautiful young woman, fair skin, brunette curls and warm chocolate brown eyes. Lucy was only at the age of eight, but the pair did have a strong sisterly bond.  
"Lucy!" She called, trying to chase after her little sister, yet she kept running and running toward the horses and the soldiers. "Lucy!" She called again, yet the child just chose to ignore her nonetheless. Just as she was about to go rushing toward the equines, she quickly took hold of her, lifting her sister up into her arms. "If you want to see the horses you have to ask. You can't just go running towards them, you will spook them otherwise" Alice explained, before placing her sister down upon the floor. She slowly walked up towards Captain Nicholls, gently tugging at his leg. "Excuse me" She began, looking up towards him. "Can I stroke your horse?" She asked, her eyes were big, almost pleading. Alice walked over toward her sister, just to make sure she did not rush off. "If you don't want her to, that is fine. She just seems to be so obsessive over horses recently" Alice explained to the Soldier, giving him a kind smile. Her eyes soon laying sight upon the equine. "He is beautiful though.." She whispered, Joey looked over towards Alice his neck bending down towards Lucy, rather intrigued, he gently nuzzled her, Lucy rest her small palm upon his muzzle, where it stayed completely still. "And he is kind" Alice added on, only moments after watching the scene in front of her.

James' distant mind had been distracted by the touch of a hand. He looked down to see a lovely little girl gazing up at him and Joey. James could not remember the last time he had encountered anyone so young, and the sight of her bought an immediate smile onto his face. He dropped himself down to her height, looking at her pretty face.  
"Of course you can," he smiled. "His name is Joey."  
The following words that came from above him caused him to stand at once. They had come from a beautiful woman, with warm brown eyes who had appeared in front of him. As he looked at her he thought nothing of war, or of fear. Just the lovely friendly face looking back to him. He lifted his hand and removed the military hat from his head. A smile reappeared on his face. He looked back down at the little girl. 'Well I understand,' he said softly, "I've always had an obsession with horses myself." He glanced back at the woman in front of him. "And there is no finer horse than the one standing here," he said, stroking Joeys neck. "I would have died without him, literally." The smile vanished slightly from his face as the reminder of war hit him. He shook himself and looked back down to the little girl. 'Would you care to ride him?' he said, forcing a smile back onto his face. "I assure you he's a very stable horse, she'll be safe." With a a glance at the brunette he lifted the little girl and raised her onto the back of the horse. He then turned his focus back to the woman. "Do you know Albert Narracott?" he asked her. "He's the owner of this horse, I've come here to return Joey to him as I promised."

Alice gave a nod of her head, she could see the fear in his eyes. She could see it in so many "yes I know Albert." She replied quietly, her eyes resting on her little sister. "be careful Lucy." Alice warned, "I know" she replied, her sister was always so protective. Joey walked only slowly, forward, which was what Lucy had ordered him to do.  
"I think she gets annoyed at me sometimes, always telling her to be careful, to not talk to strangers or run off. She is the only family I have left, and I would not know what to do without her. I saved her once before when our parents died. I was thirteen, she was too young to remember it. Constantly asking what happened to them, but I cannot tell her. Not yet. She is too young to know the brutality of their death. I vaguely remember it, some parts are blurred. My mother told us to hide, so I took Lucy, away from the danger. The last time I saw my parents was them being killed, I ran away, just hoping they would not find us, luckily they didn't. Which was how I know Albert, we stumbled into their field and they took us in for a few days. I did not speak of what happened for a good few years, raising Lucy as best as I could."  
Alice explained, not looking towards James as she spoke, her eyes constantly on her sister. Joey had walked back, and instantly Alice took hold of Lucy, settling her safely on the ground. Alice had a scar on her arm, a rather big one at that. "when will you tell me what happened?" Lucy questioned, Alice went down to her sisters height, "soon." she whispered, only giving half a smile. "why don't you go get Albert to collect Joey?" Alice asked, Lucy gave a shrug and skipped off "don't talk to strangers! and keep on the path" Alice called, it was hard work looking after her at times.

James let his eyes wonder to her as he listened to her sad story, surprised by her openness to a complete stranger. It had been a long time since he had been involved with general conversation and thus he hung to her every word. A frown appeared on his brow as he took in what she said, remaining silent. As the little girl approached he wondered back to Joey, taking his reigns and stroking the bridge of his nose. The horse nuzzled into his neck, causing James to smile.

He looked at the conversation between the two girls, seeing the strong bond they had, and the motherly protection the elder felt towards her sister. He knew how it felt to not have a family, but it seemed he was unable to speak of it as strongly, or openly as she.  
"I'll miss him," he said, as the little girl skipped away, "I've been lucky since the day I met him." James eyes focused on the horse for a few moments before turning back to the woman.  
James suddenly realised that he had not introduced himself, and with a startled motion he suddenly approached her.  
"Captain James Nicholls," he said, holding out a hand, and bowing his head slightly. "Well, or Jim."  
Calling himself Jim felt surreal. It was not since before the war had he or anyone else referred to him as such. It reminded him of his younger days when he was carefree. He wondered if he'd ever feel he elongated to that name again.

She took hold of his hand, shaking it. "I am Alice, my sister is Lucy" she replied, giving him a kind smile. Albert soon came running over towards them, Joey quickly ran in his direction, Alice had to move out of the way. Alby hugged Joey tightly, a small laugh passing his lips. "he missed Joey terribly" Alice commented, Albert took hold of Joeys reins, before walking up to the pair. "thank you." he stated, "Albert, where is Lucy?" she questioned "she is at the farm, there is nothing to worry about." Albert replied to Alices question.

"Pleasure," he said as she gave him their names and shook his hand. He looked up, breaking into a smile as Albert ran to Joey, but the smile quickly faded. At last he would have to let Joey go, the horse that had saved hiss life and pulled him through the way. He gave the beautiful creature a final touch, running the long mane through his pale fingers. Then, placing his military hat back upon his head, without another word he slipped out of the crowd.

A good few hours had passed, and Alice had decided to go to the pub with a few of her friends. She had a wine in her hand, laughing and giggling at their comments. "When will you find yourself a man Alice?" one of her friends questioned "I have lucy to look after, it is only lucky i could get her to sleep round her friends tonight. Finding someone would be too much trouble." Alice replied, taking a sip of her drink.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pub

Chapter 2 - The pub.

"Come on Jim, just one or two drinks."  
"Since when have you called me Jim?"  
"Since we won the war for good old Blighty of course!"  
Lieutenant Charles Waverly and James Nicholls - were stood outside the small central pub in Devon town.  
"Come on, now is a time for celebration, not a time to sit in our miserable B&B depressed." Charles said,  
James gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair. 'One drink.'  
"One drink." Charles confirmed.  
So at last in the pub they went, hitting a crowd of people. James immediately spotted Alice across the room, a smile appearance at once. As he went to walk towards her, a voice distracted him, along with many others.

"_Stop! That man there!"_  
Recognizing the voice at once, James stood to attention, raising his hand in salut. The voice had come from Jamie Stewart, James' best friend, and Major int the military.  
"Just back from giving Charlie a damn good thrashing sir!" James announced back at once, putting on a false and rather alarming posh british accent. Jamie came to stand beside him.  
"Good show Nicholls," he said, his voice also immitating.  
"Had to ditch the crate and the drink though," James responded, dropping his hand. By now many people in the room had turned their attention to the men. "No fuel nor amo left," James continued, "but, we're still the wiz eh, sir?" James turned to face his friend.  
"Carry on," Jamie replied,  
"Do the Navvy!" Charlie shouted from the bar,  
James' voice now changed to more effemenate, a smile broad on his face, "Can I do your nails sir?"  
Both men lifted their hands to their faces, their fingers creating circles around their eyes as though they were holding binoculars.  
"Reins 2000 closing fast number one!" Jamie announced,  
"Stand by torps!" James responded, his voice also loud,  
"Torps ready sir,"  
"Fire one!"  
"Fire one ..."  
"Fire two!"  
"Fire two ..."  
"Oooh we hit it!"  
Both men now laughed as they dropped their hands to look at each other. The other military men who were scattered around the bar joined in the laughter.  
"They'd do it all the time in the trenches," Charlie said to a friend, "To cheer us up. Come on you two," he turned to James and Jamie, "Come back down to earth, "  
Jamie turned back to Charlie, putting a feigned look of concern.  
"Oh I say, Kitten ..." his voice had returned to the posh immitation,  
"Oh humour them for gods sake," Charlie said, "Or we'll get a replay of the entire war!"  
"Very well then!" James said. With that, he lifted his hand in the air pointing, with his voice creating the sound of a plane flying over their heads. Jamie proceeded to make gunshot sounds, whilst miming shooting an invisible gun into the air. James then recreated the sounds of bombs dropping. By now, many people in the pub were laughing,  
"That's all we need, sound effects!" Charlie laughed, Jamie laughed also.  
"Oh!" announced James, his voice more rediculously posh than ever. "You've gone all frosty kitten!"  
"Oh is it agony? One does hope so! It if gets too cold you could always rub two boy scouts together! Drinks gentlemen!"  
With a ball of laughter the three men joined each other at the bar, patting each others backs with a grin. James glanced back at Alice.

Alice couldn't help but laugh as she watched the many imitations, as they had sat back at the bar, she noticed James glance at her, and one she glanced back. "Well Alice, you say you don't want to find anyone, but sometimes things happen for a reason" One of her friends stated, she saw the way Alice looked at James. She snapped out of it, her eyes now looking over to her friends. "Happen for a reason? Please don't tell me you believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing" She questioned. "Well I think it is lovely to believe in something like that"  
"I think it is overrated" Alice mumbled, laughing to her comment, which the girls giggled also. Alice looked back towards James, she got off of her seat, settling her glass down. "Don't touch that wine Ginny!" She quickly warned, last time she left her drink alone they had contaminated it. "Wouldn't dream of it" She replied with a grin, making Alice roll her eyes slightly. Alice walked up towards Captain Nicholls, that friendly smile still on her angelic features. "James?" She questioned, her tone of voice soft yet kind. "I spoke to Albert, the boy who lent you his stallion. Thought I should let you know, that he said you can visit Joey whenever you like, he was the horse who saved your life nonetheless, Albert just thought it would only be right." She explained, her eyes never to once leave from the Captain's. She could feel her friend's eyes upon her, watching every single second. "She definitely likes him" Ginny whispered to the others, "Even if she does not know it, poor girl has never had the time to love someone, almost as if her guard is high."  
"But can you blame her? From what happened in the past, she would always have some guard on her." Ginny replied in a hushed whisper.

The three men had found themselves sat at the bar, each with a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other.  
"You know Nicholls," Jamie Stewart said, "It's good to see you finally relaxing."  
"I haven't felt much pleasure in relaxing as of late," James replied, taking a toke of his cigarette.  
"Well as your friends we say you must. That starts tonight with the drinking!" Charlie said, raising his glass.  
"_One_ drink." James reminded him.  
"What you need my lad," Jamie grinned, "Is a few cold beers, a warm house and a pretty girl to give a good ol' rogering to every now and then -" the three men burst into laughter.  
"Must you always be so crude?" James retorted rolling his eyes at his friend,  
"I jest," he said, "But you know, the war is over -"  
"Don't bother" Charlie interrupted, "You know this man's skull is thicker than a german gun. Let him relax without your pressure of trying to make him relax!"  
James was distracted by the sound of his name, and turned around to see Alice looking back at him. He stood up at once, feeling a smile cross his lips. "Hello," he said. Jamie and Charlie turned around to see them both, before looking at each other with a knowing look.  
The smile on his lips grew large and brighter yet at her good news of Joey, though almost immediately dulled.  
"Well," he said, "That's fantastic news. But unfortunately I live up in London, I can't imagine I'll have must time for visiting once I get back into work. However, I'll be sure to make time when I can. This is a lovely town, and it would be a shame to never see uh, Joey again." James crushed out his cigarette. "Thank you for telling me, uh, would you like a drink?"  
James could hear his friends slightly snigger behind his back, and kicked charlie's leg hard behind him.

"London? I have never been to London. What is it like?" She asked, genuinely intrigued by the city. She had always wanted to go to London, to get away from Devon, it was a lovely town yes, but it reminded her too much of her past. A past which Alice wanted to forget, yet each night she would wake up screaming and crying from the horrifying event. "A drink would be nice.. I did have wine, but knowing my friends they have probably contaminated with something. Let's just say the last time they did that, I had a hangover from hell" She explained, a small giggle passing her rose coloured lips.

Charlie had noticed the rather big scar on her upper arm, and a small frown creased. "How did you do that?" He questioned, Alice turned her attention upon the other male, her smile now slowly fading. "I got it when I was young." She replied, her voice had become rather timid. "It looks like a knife scar, a knife wouldn't just do that by accident" He commented again, "You're right, it wasn't by accident." She replied, her attention soon returning back to James. She always seemed to have a nervous twitch whenever she recalled to her past, her arms would cross against her chest, and she would seem to scratch her arm unintentionally. So whatever had happened to her, to gain that scar, would have been completely traumatising for someone so young, almost the same effect it would of had from the men in the army. "I have always wanted to go to London, here reminds me too much of my past.. a past I would rather like to forget." She explained to James, quickly changing the subject matter back to the city of London.


	3. Chapter 3 - a disturbance occurs

**Chapter 3 - A disturbance occurs**

James had frowned at her mention of a hangover - it seemed unusual to him for friends to spike each others drinks, especially women. Or perhaps he had just been raised too strictly, or perhaps we had become old fashioned whilst away in war. However his thoughts had been distracted by an interruption from Jamie Stewart. "If you do decide to come and visit London, I'm sure Jimmy here can give you somewhere to stay." Charlie and Jamie began to laugh, but James gave him an obviously dirty glare and they both silenced immediately.  
"Stewart, are you always such a ruffian?" James whispered.  
"Oh dear," Charlie interrupted, "Sugar, you've gone all cold!"  
James smirked. "Shut up."

Alice looked across toward James, giving him just a gentle smile. Her head suddenly turned toward the door upon hearing it open quite dramatically. Her eyes instantly widened upon seeing her sister being held captive with a older man, a pistol to her sister's head. Lucy looked absolutely terrified, sobbing,shaking, crying, she had a few bruises on her, probably from the struggle. "Lucy.." She whispered, walking forward slowly.  
Only when Charlie mentioned her scar did James look back at Alice. Though he was also intrigued by the mark, he hated his friends inquisitive nature. He remained silent through the conversation, keeping his eyes to the floor. He had finally gone to ask his friend to quieten when the man had burst into the room.

"Let her go.." Alice explained, her voice strong, although she recognised him instantly, she stepped backward as the memory flooded to her. "You killed them.. they said the police had caught both of you" Alice explained, he smirked a rather sinister smirk. "And they were easy as well" He paused "I want the money Alice."

Upon the sight of him James had immediately raised his hand to his pocket, but he found no gun there. Through the war he had always been armed, and now he rather strange being stood unarmed in a threatened environment.  
He watched silently as Alice approached the man. Jamie and Charlie had stood up to interfere but James' stopped them with his arm. He felt Alice needed to face this situation alone, though it filled him with fear to let her.

"What is he talking about?" Lucy sobbed,  
"It doesn't matter" She informed her sister, her attention now going back to the man with the weapon "because I have no idea what he is talking about" Alice finished,  
"Yes you do-"  
"I was thirteen! I was thirteen when you shot them. I know nothing." She suddenly snapped, anger now clear in her voice. "Someone ring the police" A voice called.  
"No! No police or the girl gets it. You will tell me!" He shouted, making Alice jump. She stepped forward again, her arm now extending, "Give me the gun.. there has been enough killing." Alice stated calmly, she was brave to step forward yet she would not risk her sister being shot.  
It took him a while, but finally he removed the gun from Lucy's head, his hand shaking as he slowly gave it to Alice. Whilst she could she quickly put him in an arm lock, taking the bullets out of the gun instantly, chucking the pistol to the side. Lucy ran away from the man as quickly as she could, running toward James, holding onto his leg. "They screamed, do you remember that? We nearly got you too, until you escaped from us." he laughed, clearly he was psychotic.

Lucy looked over towards Alice, her arms still wrapped around James's leg. Holding onto him rather tightly, Ginny looked over towards Lucy, then to Alice. She got up from her seat, heading over to the child. James held out an arm, placing a soft hand on Lucy's head as she ran to him, stroking her blonde hair in comfort, his eyes still on Alice, listening to the words between to them.

Upon seeing Ginny, Lucy let go of James running to Alice's closest friend, Ginny picked Lucy up, holding her in her arms. "You're safe now.." She whispered, trying to soothe the frightened child.  
Alice put her attention back upon the man she had kept in an arm lock, he was unable to move, if he moved he would break an arm, or at least dislocate it. "Of course I remember, I remember everything which happened that day, and I am constantly reminded every night." She growled, so much hatred in her voice. "If you hate me so much, why don't you pick up the gun and shoot me? Or are you too afraid to do it? He mocked, making Alice frown.  
"Because I am not so stupid to do so, as I said, there has been enough killing. I would rather hand you over to the police, where you can be locked up in a cell to rot." She replied. Ginny slowly walked over towards James, Lucy still in her arms. "I think you should go over there, before she snaps. She will be angry for a while before, she will suddenly cower and become afraid. I have seen it happen in the past." She said in a hushed voice towards the Captain. "Alice?" Lucy questioned, upon hearing her name, Alice looked up, something had suddenly changed, her eyes met her little sister's, and the anger, the hatred had completely vanished.

Just then the Police had turned up, "Ma'am?" The police officer questioned, his grip now upon her wrist. Alice let go slowly, her hand rather shaky. "You just saved your sister's life, and probably a lot of other people by disarming him." Alice did not reply, she just gave a nod of her head. They took the man away, although even that was a bit of a struggle, sending him off in the van. Alice had only just noticed what had been going on, that the room had become silent as death itself. She rushed towards Ginny, her focus on her sister.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her voice sounding so panicked, yet Lucy gave a shake of her head. "I am fine" She replied, Alice placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Ginny, would you take Lucy home? Perhaps stay with her until I am back?" She asked, Ginny gave a nod of her head quickly. "Of course" She replied. Alice sat down at the bar, hearing a glass hit the wood in front of her. James wanted to go over and comfort her, something kept him stood still, allowing her space. He hardly knew this woman - was it his place to be a word of comfort? He listened to Alice's friends words and they confirmed his thoughts. He remained where he was, until she came to him

"I think you need this" Charlie explained, Alice looked up, giving a quick smile. Confusion, pain, fear and anxiousness seemed to be jumbled up inside of her, yet those specific emotions were so clear in her eyes, even if her vacant expression did not show it. He followed as she sat herself at the bar and Charlie gave her a drink. He placed himself beside her, pulling out a cigarette and placing one beside her for if she wanted it. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, instinctively placing a hand on the small of her back, "You can tell me anything you know, I couldn't judge you." he lit his cigarette, glancing at his friends who shuffled away. "Or not. We can drop the subject completely if you'd rather."


End file.
